


Messy Bee, Messy Hive

by NastyBambino



Series: The Age Play Files [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender Neutral Caregiver, Gender Neutral Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wayward Stuffie Science, cgl, gender neutral characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Dommy comes home to a messy Bee, a messy kitchen, and a cute cake.





	Messy Bee, Messy Hive

Dommy comes back to a mess of a kitchen and a messy little, eyes wide at the destruction of the kitchen. Bee chews their lip as they look up at their caregiver’s stunned face, trying not to giggle at the expression. They push the cake…thing…they made towards them and bounce on the balls of their feet. “Welc’me back Dommy!” Dommy broke out of their stupor and smiled slightly.

“Did you make this all by yourself?” they ask, peering at the sloppily drawn picture of them together in the yard on what was probably a cake. Bee nods enthusiastically.

“Uh huh! I promise I was the biggest bee when I bakeded it! I didn’t breaks no rules!” Dommy smiles wider and sweep their little bee up into a hug.

“Thank you very much baby!” Dommy kisses all over Bee’s face, the little shrieking and giggling, trying to wiggle their way out of Dommy’s arms. “How about we eat some together after I help you clean up the kitchen, hm?” They set Bee down, who gave a sheepish smile, and run their eyes over them. “And you too for that matter.”

“I di’n’t mean to make a big mess, promise!” Dommy holds back a snort; their little makes big messes on a _good_ day. The big examines the kitchen, taking note of the mess of ingredients; they raise their eyebrow when something in the corner of their eye turns out to be not one, but two eggs splattered on the other side of the kitchen. They look back at Bee, who looks everywhere but them biting back a smile. They sigh fondly.

“Bee, why are there eggs on the side of the kitchen you weren’t using?” Bee blinks at them innocently; they don’t buy it. The little points at a stuffed elephant that they hadn’t noticed before.

“Huffump did it! For science!” Dommy looks at the ceiling trying not to laugh.

“What kind of science sweetheart?” they ask as they look back at their baby bee. Bee shrugs and grins.

“Huffump never ‘veals his secrets!” Dommy laughs.

“Of course not. Too bad he’s gonna make you clean up his mess.” Bee gasps and eyes Huffump with betrayal.

“I think Huffump needs a time out Dommy.” Dommy nods somberly.

“Why don’t you put him in time out while I get the cleaning stuff?” Bee nods sadly and takes Hufflump into the living room, speaking in a quiet angry voice that could only mean a lecture. Dommy laughs softly and looks over the mess once more, shaking their head.

“They’re lucky they’re cute and I love them.” They smile softly at the cake. Yeah. They love them with everything in their heart, messes and wayward scientist stuffies included.


End file.
